<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule 63 ficlets by nonnymouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277078">Rule 63 ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse'>nonnymouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of a bunch of Rule 63 ficlets where the Wellies are a women's field hockey team. These are not necessarily in order or even in the exact same universe. Written for prompts on FFA. Level of consent varies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breast appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/473422.html?thread=2838789710#cmt2838789710</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack takes off her bra, Bitty blinks in surprise. She knows sports bras flatten things out, but she'd assumed Jack would be almost flat even without the bra. Jack must wear a sports bra all the time, which, in retrospect, is not surprising. Jack's breasts still aren't big, and Bitty is still jealous she never has to worry about taking an accidental blow to the boob during a game, but they are nice. They're a little round, and Bitty longs to cup them with her hands and feel them. The shape of them, the weight. Then, she'll lean in and put her mouth on one of those pale nipples—</p><p>And Jack is staring at her. "Aren't you going to take your top off, Bittle?"</p><p>Bitty blushes and undoes her blouse. Beneath, she's wearing a minimizing bra, the cutest one she owns, and she's pretty happy to whip it off before Jack can notice how un-cute it is. But that leaves Bitty standing there with her boobs out, just hanging there, and she resists the urge to fold her arms over herself because she knows from experience that only makes them look bigger.</p><p>Now, Jack is the one who looks a little shell-shocked. Her hands are huge—Bitty once watched her whack a stray ball away from her face like it was nothing—but they still aren't big enough to cover Bitty's breasts. It's the first time another girl has touched Bitty's boobs and she kind of feels like she's going to explode. Or, she does until she sees Jack grimace. Then, her heart sinks somewhere below her boobs.</p><p>"Is something … wrong?"</p><p>"I have Ransom and Holster laughing about tig ol' bitties stuck in my head."</p><p>Bitty turns bright red, but can't help laughing. "They didn't!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the whole team wanted to do a faceplant in your tits when you showed up," Jack said, her voice all sour team captain. Sexual harassment was not proper team bonding. But standing tops off with her girlfriend, it was kind of a hot idea, the team going one by one to grope her. Like rubbing the lucky locker before a game. "I can't believe you let people saddle you with that name, Bittle."</p><p>"Ja~ack!" Bitty whacked her arm. "It's because I'm short! And my name is Bittle!"</p><p>"Nah," Jack said, a wicked gleam in her eye as she knelt before Bitty, hands on her body and her mouth hovering over one nipple, almost but not quite touching and Bitty will die pretty soon if Jack doesn't touch. "It's because of these enormous bitties."</p><p>And Bitty is laughing as Jack fastens her mouth around one nipple, sucking hard, until she's moaning, parting her legs so Jack can slide closer as she worships Bitty's tits.</p><p>Bitty squirms a little, kind of wanting to take her shorts off to touch herself, wondering whether it is more embarrassing or awesome to come solely from her girlfriend sucking on her tits.</p><p>She's leaning toward awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/473710.html?thread=2840403566#cmt2840403566</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bitty had dreaded moving into the Haus her sophomore year, easier kitchen access be damned. The girl's field hockey team couldn't buy a bigger place, so even the captain had to share a room, and since Jack always did extra morning practices with her, it made sense for them to live together. Bitty knew it was all excuses for handing her the short end of the stick since no one had roomed with Jack the previous year.</p><p>But it turned out Jack wasn't going to kill her by flaying her with her tongue. No, Jack was going to kill her by putting her hair up in a bun and chewing on a pen as she squinted at a book about WWII through tortoiseshell glasses. Casual Jack, who wasn't yelling at Bitty for being a loser wimp holding the whole team back, was hot.</p><p>Given that Bitty had spent the past few years assuming she was asexual, it had been a bit of a surprise. She'd tried to like boys, but never felt the fluttering feelings her friends had. She'd read romance novel after romance novel trying to figure out what she was missing.</p><p>It turned out she'd been looking in the wrong place, because one glimpse of Jack lying on her stomach, perfect ass in view as she idly kicked her feet while examining photos to choose the best prints was enough to make her cunt clench. It was also enough to show her the appeal of using the word cunt instead of the nicer alternatives she'd always thought she preferred.</p><p>A full-blown sexuality crisis was not what she'd expected, ever. Bitty knew her college friends considered her upbringing somewhat regressive, but she genuinely loved cooking and cleaning. Marrying a man who could take care of him and being his little housewife had always sounded perfect to her, until she grew old enough for sex to enter the picture. The sex bit just seemed too messy for the perfectly neat life she imagined. It was gross and unappealing.</p><p>That was, until she fell hard for Jack and imagined Jack fucking her on a freshly made bed, shoving her face into sunwarmed cotton as she roughly jammed her fingers in her cunt. (Even in Bitty's fantasies, Jack was mean to her, but it felt good.)</p><p>At least Bitty had fallen for a lesbian. Jack was butch enough that maybe she'd like another girl as her housewife. Bitty had started giving it a try, throwing in Jack's laundry with her own and neatening her side of the room as well as her own. She'd even packed Jack lunch a few times, feeling like her crush was embarrassingly obvious, but not being able to stop herself.</p><p>Bitty sighed with relief when Jack put her book down and left the room, apparently done studying. She shoved her hand down her underwear, her skirt no obstacle, thinking of how Jack nibbled her pen as she rubbed her clit.</p><p>Jack Zimmermann was going to kill her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Passed around the campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/473880.html?thread=2841719064#cmt2841719064</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added some text to this one since I realized a transition wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so soft, Bitty," Ransom said, her voice a little dreamy. Bitty had been looking for a spot to sit, and it turned out the log by Ransom was reserved for Holster, but Rans was willing to let her sit in her lap. Or rather, Ransom had yanked her down into her lap when she asked. It seemed Rans really needed to unwind after that test she'd been stressing about, as she was already a bit worse for the wear and they hadn't even started roasting marshmallows yet. (Bitty had packed everything for s'mores, ensuring that they wouldn't get crushed by a keg.)</p><p>"Thanks?" Bitty replied, feeling a bit like her current workout regime was failing. Then Rans rested her chin so that she could look straight down Bitty's shirt and Bitty realized her other hand was on her ass and she realized exactly which parts of her Rans was thinking of.</p><p>"I don't know if I want tits like yours or if I want my girlfriend to have tits like yours. Or if I just want to visit them sometimes."</p><p>Rans faceplanted in her boobs, which made things a little awkward when Holster sat down. Bitty couldn't help imagining Ransom's wish, and rather thought that her boobs might look better on Holster. With her height and broad shoulders, she'd look like a fearsome Valkyrie. At least Holster looked more amused than angry by catching her girlfriend face-first in another girl's boobs.</p><p>"Hey, Rans," she said, tilting her face up so that she could check her drunkenness level. "What's up?"</p><p>"Bitty's tits are so soft. I just wanna lay my head on them and sleep for a week."</p><p>"Okay, well, I got you a bottle of water, so I'm just gonna"—Holster somehow managed to sit down, pull Bitty into her lap, and fill Ransom's hands with a bottle of water and a taco without spilling anything—"and you're gonna sober up a bit, buddy. You don't want a hangover in the morning, not in the woods. Animals are fucking loud."</p><p>Bitty squeaked when Holster squeezed one of her tits experimentally. "Didn't know you were letting us touch your tits now. You always seem to hide them. But man, they look great in that top."</p><p>Somehow, the words that she was not letting people randomly grope her got stuck in her throat. Possibly, it was because she'd already had a cup or two of juice herself and could admit that Holster's hands felt amazing. Her grip was firm, but not too much so, casually exploring the topography of Bitty's tits like that was simply something one did when they had a teammate in their lap. It made it seem rude to protest.</p><p>It got a little less casual when Holster dragged the cups of her bra down, pushing her tits up through the low neckline of her shirt so that she could play with her nipples. Bitty's breath caught, ready to stop things and shove her tits back in her shirt, when Shitty knelt down beside them.</p><p>"Anyone need refills? Whoa!"</p><p>Shitty fell back on her ass and Bitty felt the shocking cold of jungle juice being poured down her front. She was almost glad to be tits out, since the drink felt better on her bare skin than where it made her shirt stick to her uncomfortably.</p><p>"Oof, sorry, Bits," Shitty apologized as she settled down on the log next to Holster and pulled Bitty into her lap so that she straddled her. "But you can't just surprise a girl with those things. Someone could lose an eye."</p><p>Before Bitty could say anything, even to say that there was nothing to forgive, she bent down to lick juice from Bitty's tits, and as she sucked one of Bitty's nipples into her mouth, Bitty had to admit that between Holster's attentions and the shocking cold of the juice, her nipples did look almost dangerously hard. She found herself rocking her hips a little as Shitty's hot mouth worked over her tits. It would definitely be rude of her not accept such a nice apology.</p><p>"No sex by the campfire!" came the scolding voice of Jack Zimmermann, who couldn't even relax on a team camping trip. "This is a public camping ground. You'll get the whole team in trouble."</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, Zimms, there weren't any other cars parked at the campsite," Shitty said, tugging Jack down beside her. "We're showing the freshman a good time. She might never go camping with us again, otherwise. She got jungle juice spilled on her!"</p><p>Bitty noticed that Shitty left out she'd been the one doing the spilling as she passed Bitty into Jack's lap.</p><p>If Bitty thought she'd gotten used to Jack's scowl, she was wrong. She blushed so hard it burned as Jack scowled at her tits. With obvious reluctance, almost as if it were against her will, Jack planted her hands on Bitty's boobs, giving them a good feel. She had none of Holster's technique, but her laser focus was very flattering. At least until she turned red and planted Bitty in Ollie and Wickie's laps, saying, "Here."</p><p>Bitty didn’t feel too insulted as Ollie and Wickie's mouths felt amazing as they fell on her tits together, sharing their fun before they passed her on to the next teammate in line. Bitty was a bit surprised that no one on the team opted out, each taking their turn to touch or lick or suck or tickle or pinch.</p><p>Eventually, Bitty found herself back in a somewhat sobered-up Ransom's lap. "Er, sorry about that Bits. Didn't mean to get you passed around to the whole team."</p><p>"S'alright," Bitty said, feeling floaty as she snuggled against Ransom. "I feel very relaxed. Yet also as if I'm going to explode."</p><p>Ransom slid a hand down her shorts, fingers finding Bitty's wet cunt and plunging right in. "I can help with that. And if you want, Holster packed her strap."</p><p>Bitty rode her fingers. "Yeah, sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No bed - Bitty/Shitty(/Lardo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/474155.html?thread=2843672107#cmt2843672107</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of fresh brownies led her to Shitty's room. Shitty intimidated her a little, so forcefully friendly that Bitty often felt bowled over by her. Shitty had the kind of confidence that meant she not only wasn't ashamed of having hair on her upper lip, she grew a mustache during playoffs every year. That kind of confidence made Bitty more aware of how insecure she felt about everything. Still, she'd never before seen signs of anyone else in the Haus using Betsy.</p><p>She knocked politely, waiting for Shitty to answer. She'd almost given up when Shitty popped her head out of her door, looking red eyed and anxious.</p><p>"Oh, it's just you, Bitty. I thought it might be Zimms coming to yell at me."</p><p>"No, I just smelled brownies."</p><p>"You want one?" Shitty waved her in and offered a plate.</p><p>Bitty took one and bit in. It was moist, but oddly earthy. "I didn't know you baked," she said between bites, delaying the time she might be expected to compliment the brownies. She finished off the one she took, unwilling to be so rude as to set it back on the plate half eaten. It didn't taste that weird.</p><p>"I don't. My dealer does though, just delivered this batch special order. I bought 'em to share with Lardo, but figured it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and take one."</p><p>Bitty froze. She'd just eaten a marijuana brownie. She was going to get high. She was going to get high and get caught and they were going to kick her out of school. She'd have to pee in a cup while a nurse watched and that nurse would no.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop panicking, you're worse than Zimms. Just lie down with me and chill a bit. Let the brownie help you out. You need some chill, Bits."</p><p>Shitty dragged her down onto a beanie chair, and Bitty looked around, realizing they were surrounded by bean bags and pillows with no bed in sight. "Do you … not own a bed?"</p><p>"Nah." Shitty waved the question away. "Beds are boring. And I can always use Lardo's. Bean bags are the beds of the future."</p><p>Bitty felt the vinyl of the bean bag sticking to her, felt the beans shift around her, and tried to process the idea of living without a bed.</p><p>"You're still getting lost in your head. Here, let me help."</p><p>Whatever help Bitty expected, it wasn't Shitty's tongue in her mouth. Shitty rolled onto her and kissed her, pulling her into a passionate clench without ever wondering whether Bitty had been kissed before, much less with tongue. Shitty was soft and tasted like chocolate and Bitty felt strangely grateful that she'd made her first kiss so casual, nothing to worry about. Shitty kissed her for a while, and Bitty felt like she was starting to get the rhythm of it as they made out, figuring out how to respond to the pressure of Shitty's lips. She even nervously stuck her tongue out, taking a brief taste of Shitty's mouth before letting Shitty take control again.</p><p>She slid down the bean-bag chair and landed on a pillow, Shitty still on top of her. Lazily, Shitty broke off their makeout session to kiss her way down Bitty's chest. It felt nice, Shitty pushing her shirt up to press her wet mouth to Bitty's hot skin. Every whisper of her fingertips gliding along Bitty's sides felt magnified, as if she were a thundering giant. It was almost too much to process. Bitty was pretty sure she did blackout for a moment when Shitty tugged off the little gym shorts she wore around the Haus and put her mouth on Bitty's pussy.</p><p>Bitty was glad there was no bed, because she was a puddle spilling between the pillows and if there had been a bed the pillows might not have been there to catch her. She was hanging onto a fuzzy one for dear life and was almost positive she'd stopped sinking.</p><p>What hadn't stopped was the slow glide of Shitty's tongue as she leisurely licked Bitty's pussy, lapping at her like an ice cream that would never melt. Shitty didn't rush to bring her to orgasm. She ate her like that was the sole goal, for her to enjoy Bitty's pussy at her own leisure. Bitty squirmed with uncomfortable pleasure. She might like girls, but that didn't mean she should just do things with one. She should be good. She shouldn't enjoy the way Shitty's whiskers tickled her thighs or the way Shitty laughed into her pussy when she noticed Bitty liked being tickled.</p><p>Shitty might look goofy, but she was an elite athlete. Her hands were strong as steel where they held Bitty's legs parted, ensuring she didn't actually manage to kick Shitty as she flinched and giggled as Shitty rubbed her fledgling moustache back and forth to tickle Bitty's hot, sensitive vulva.</p><p>"You taste good," Shitty said before she dove back in and brought Bitty to one slow, trembling orgasm after another until Bitty could do nothing but stare at the colored lights reflecting off Shitty's ceiling as she lay in a pleasured haze, drool slipping from the corners of her slack mouth. She didn't even try to pull her top down, though her tits were kind of cold.</p><p>At some point Shitty's girlfriend did show up and scold her for having a bare-assed girl with a sore cunt in her room on date night, which almost brought Bitty back down to earth, but then Shitty's mouth was back on her pussy and there was a pussy on her mouth, so Bitty figured everything was okay as she clumsily tried to copy the things Shitty had done to her.</p><p>"That's okay," Lardo said, petting her on the arm. "Just keep your mouth open and your tongue out and I'll do the work." Her pussy pressed against Bitty's face as she ground herself down. "You're such a nice girl, Bits."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>